I Will Do Anything For You
by CloudKingdom
Summary: My first fanfic, hope you'll like it. Anastasia is Lucy's friend who is also a Queen of Narnia and Edmund, well, he is in love with her. Edmund sacrifices himself to save her life countless times.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a twisted story. It's not really as I expected it to be. Has a bit of violence. Hope you will like it. Tis my first fanfic.** **I will be posting the next poster within an hour as this is extremely short. I just wrote this to explain what is happening. Please, please, please, review!**

* * *

Edmund, Peter, Susan and Lucy were on their way to the place where they had been called so that they could get Anastasia, who was Lucy's friend, back. Edmund was feeling extremely guilty and responsible for her capture. He was secretly shedding silent tears as he thought of the event.

_Flashback_

_Peter, Anastasia and I were in the battlefield, fighting against a group of robbers. We were on our way to the Cair when wee were attacked."Ana, get back!"_

_"No, I will fight!" she had replied stubbornly._

_"Please!" I cried again but she paid no heed._

_I tried to put my concentration both at the safety of Anastasia and also at the fight. For a moment I was distracted by my opponent. I turned around all of a sudden to see one of the men held a sword against Ana's neck. "Drop your weapons or the girl dies!" Instantly both of us dropped their swords as they dragged Ana with them._

_"We will keep her, in case anyone of you tries to attack!"_

* * *

_We rode back to Cair Paravel to give the dreadful news, which wasn't really well taken. Both Lucy and Susan were shocked and crying at the news._

_We had looked for her everywhere but yet no sign of her. Suddenly yesterday the guard brought a message:_

_Your beloved Anastasia is with us. Come to The Western Woods if you will to see her._

* * *

_I was afraid. I had promised to protect her through everything but I had failed. I swore it that day at the Battle of Beruna when I had almost died trying to protect her from Jadis. She had started sobbing and when I woke up thanks to Lucy's cordial._

_"I thought I'd lost you," she told me that night. "Why did you do it?"_

_It was then that I told her, "I will do anything for you!"_

* * *

Edmund continued to walk until they came to the clearing where they saw Viscar and his men waiting for them. He saw a figure behind them completely worn out and Edmund opened his eyes with shock, both from happiness and terror.


	2. Chapter 2

"Anastasia!" Edmund said. His eyes went wide with shock and fury as he saw her condition and the dishonoring position that they had kept her in. Her bright glowing beautiful skin was now pale with blood, cuts bruises all over it. He clothes were torn and ragged. Her hands were tied to the pillars above her head, she was kneeling and comfortably and was gagged and blindfolded. Worst of all, a soldier was standing behind her pointing and arrow at her back. Edmund wanted to run to her but he knew it wouldn't do any good.

"Looks like someone is in love!" a dark voice said.

"What do you want?" Edmund asked.

"I never asked for anything," he replied.

"To release her!" he gritted through his teeth.

"What would you give traitor?" he asked.

"Anything!"

"Like your sibling's lives?" he smirked. Peter, Susan and Lucy's eyes grew wide.

All colour drained from Edmund's face. _No way, he would not. But Anastasia…He had to negotiate._ "No!"

"Anything but that!" he snarled.

"Two options: Anastasia or siblings; choose!" he said.

"I can't," he replied.

"Oh, you have to!" he grinned.

"How about I add another option?" Edmund snapped.

"It should be someone's life," he replied.

"It will be!" he replied. "How about…" Peter grabbed Edmund's hand realizing where he was going with this. "Ed, you can't. I won't let you. Choose me instead!" he whispered fiercely.

"I am not going to let harm come to you, any of you!" Edmund pushed free from his grasp. "How about my life?" he asked.

"We've got ourselves a deal!" the man smiled. "But…"

Edmund groaned.

"The girl will be there to witness it!" he said.

"No harm will be done to her?" Edmund argued.

"No!" he swore.

"Edmund, no!" Lucy shouted tears flowing from all of their eyes.

"I have to do this, Lu," he replied calmly hugging them all.

"I will allow you to open the cloth in her mouth only, Your Majesty" he mocked. "And remember, you do what I tell you or she dies," he said pointing at Anastasia.

"Why not the cloth on her eyes?" he asked.

"My wish. Now move!" he shouted. "Guards! Take Their Majesties away!"

Edmund ran up to Anastasia, carefully opening the cloth from her mouth so that it doesn't bleed. She was in an awful state. He brushed his hand over a deep cut on her cheek and she winced. "I-I'm sorry!" he whispered.

"Ed-Edmund?" she said weakly. "I-Is that y-you?"

"Yes Ana, I'm here!" he replied. She smiled a bit.

"Why?" she asked.

"To save you," he replied.

"But he only wanted to free me if he took the life of any of the royals, so…" she said. She suddenly realised why and Edmund saw the cloth covering her eyes becoming wet. "You can't!"

"It's okay, Ana. It's worth it. I love you," he said.

"I love you too. I don't want you to die for me!"

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine," Edmund soothed her.

"Ed?"

"Yes?"

"Could you open the blindfold? I really long to see you, especially your enchanting smile," she said.

"Wish I could? But they will kill you if I disobey him. I wish to stare at your brown eyes too. How long have you been in this way?" he asked.

"Four months."

"Four months! You haven't even got a glimpse of light?" Edmund asked.

"No, not even a bit! Apart from that, it made me even more vulnerable to them as I couldn't tell when they were going to attack me, where they were taking me, believe me or not, I don't even know where we are know. But it's okay," she replied.

"I am so sorry. This is my fault. I have failed you Ana. I wasn't there when you needed me the most. I failed to protect you. I am sorry. Please forgive me!" the young king was sobbing now.

"It's not your fault. You did not know," she replied. "If it weren't for these ropes I would have you in my arms now," she said. At once she felt strong, warm hands around her; she winced in pain but accepted it. The embrace gave her a warm feeling, joy, something she hadn't felt for long.

Edmund didn't want to let go. He knew he would have to but not so early. He was feeling so guilty, so shocked at the concept of blinding someone like that.

"Time's up! Move on!" a voice shouted from behind.

Edmund felt strong hands grasp his shoulder and the next minute he was shoved away from her. His hands were tied. He saw them untying the ropes connecting her hand to the pillars but to his dismay tied them again behind her back. Before he could say anything or protest he felt a black cloth against his eyes and before he knew it they had blinded him. _What is with these people! Is seeing going to help us escape or something?_ The man pushed him onto a horse and they were speeding through the wind. He soon felt the horses coming to a stop and he hit the ground with a small yelp as the rider pushed him off. He felt the same hands take him by the shoulder again and dragged him into what seemed a cell. He heard the doors lock. "You will be relieved of darkness tomorrow," the warden shouted and went away.


End file.
